First Date
by VampLover98
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What happens when the Spirit-wielding Moroi we all know and love meddle in the personal lives of Rose and Dimitri? Read to find out! Sucky summary, better than it sounds!


First Date

AN: This is a one-shot I thought up a few nights ago at about 10:30 and I just had to write it. Hope y'all like! Sorry if it's choppy.

Thanks to: That 70s Show, the song "I won't let go" by Rascal Flatts, and the fanfic "Russian Secrets" (Chapter 1) by katyabarnes (Seriously, check it out!) for helping me come up with this story thing. I don't know how, but the combination of those three things made this idea form in my head! Big Thanks! Even though I own none of these!

DISCLAIMER: Me sad. No own VA. Me just using Richelle Mead's characters.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

I slam my hand down on the alarm clock and feel for the button. I can't find it after a few seconds and pick it up and throw the cursed thing across the room.

"Ugh." I groan. Why in the world does Dimitri want me to come to practice this early anyways? I don't even need the practices anyway. What with having killed tons of Strigoi in a battle recently. Wait... That would mean less time with Dimitri. Yeah... Never mind what I said just now.

Actually, this morning is even harder to deal with since it's the first practice since the attack. Dimitri had been calling them off, saying we need time to recover. But I'm about 99.9% sure that that's BS. I had been thinking that he would avoid me forever with the way he's been acting. I was just about to storm to his room and demand what the hell is wrong with him when Liss said that Dimitri told her to tell me to come to practice today.

I pull myself out of bed and get dressed in my usual type of practice outfit: a tank top and shorts. Yeah, nothing special. But oh well.

I slowly make my way to the gym, since I'm still not fully awake yet. By the time I make I to the gym, the fresh air has woken me totally up, and I no longer hold a grudge to Dimitri for making me wake this early ever day. In fact, I really want to see him, but I guess that isn't surprising.

I open the doors, and am immediately shocked at what I see.

The lights are dimmed until they're almost off. There are at least a hundred candles scattered all over the gym. Flowers are laid - whole flowers, and flower petals - everywhere. I can tell even in the dim light that they are all different kinds from tulips to lilies to roses. I know I usually don't like roses, but from Dimitri they're romantic. A table is set up in the middle of the gym with a white and light pinkish-orange tablecloth covering it. There is a tall white candle in the middle of it. And there are two covered plates facing each other on that table.

I look around, taking it all in, when I notice that I'm the only one here. Why would Dimitri set this up and then not be here?

That moment the door shuts behind me and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Instinctively, I know its Dimitri. And the delicious smelling aftershave he wears helps a little too.

"Morning." he says, resting his head on my shoulder.

I turn around so I can face him. "Good Morning." I murmur before lightly pecking him on the lips. I pull away before it can be deepened and ask, "What is all this for?"

"Oh, you think this is for you." he teases.

"So it's not?" I demand, pulling on my acting skills to let me do what I'm planning to do. "How could you! I thought you loved me! Who is she? Is it Tasha? I'll kill her." I make my voice break at the end and then I break into tears.

He grabs my face in both hands and makes me look him in the eyes. "Oh Roza. I would never do that! You should know that by now."

"I... I thought... I thought I did!" Who said I can't act? Oh yeah, Dimitri did!

"Roza..." he says, sounding dejected. I can't pull it off any longer and giggle. "Rose, why did you feel the need to trick me?"

Now I feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I didn't mean it!"

"I know, Roza."

"Yeah. So what is all this for?" I gesture to the gym while I say this.

"Well," he starts, "you must have realized that I've been avoiding you since… that day. I am very sorry, but I was scared. Scared it didn't mean as much to you. Scared that you would not like me anymore. And scared that someone would find out because if I saw you, I knew I wouldn't have had any self control left and would run and kiss you. I couldn't have let that happen. I didn't-"

I cut him off before he can continue. "First of all, that night mention everything to me. Second, I never liked you. I have always loved you - then and now. And third, I wouldn't have cared if you did. I was thinking of doing that myself." I feel that a kiss is needed to make him understand, so I do just that. He deepens it, and the gentle kiss turns into a full make out session. But I break away before any clothes can come off.

"So why don't we sit down?" he asks.

"Sure, why not." I laugh while I say this.

"Well, I could list many reasons why you might not want to."

"You know that that question was rhetorical, right?"

"Oh my gosh! You know a long word!" yeah, he's spent too much time around me.

"Shut up." I joke. We make our way to the table. Dimitri pulls my chair out for me, doing the gentlemanly thing. Once I'm situated, he goes around to the other chair and sits.

"Well, dig in!" he says. I take the cover thing off the plate and gasp. He made bacon, doughnuts, and sausage. All my favorite breakfast foods!

"How did you know?"

"I remember you complaining that the cafeteria never makes a breakfast you like, except for the chocolate doughnuts. You mutter about having them, bacon and sausage would make the perfect meal. So I decided to make all three for you this morning."

"So you made all this? Let's see how well you can cook."

"I can cook just fine, thank you."

"I'll be the judge of that." once I say this I dig in. Everything's delicious, so it's hard not to scarf it all down at once. But I try, and I succeed. After a few minutes of silence, I ask something that's been bothering me.

"So why do this here? It's not that I'm not enjoying it, but this is so different from your usual... you. Usually you're trying not to get caught, but anyone could walk in here and see us."

"Yes, but the other day, Adrian and the Princess came up to me and said that I needed to do something for you. I didn't know what, so they suggested this." he gestures to he gym. "when I asked how thus would work, they offered their compulsion services. We argued, but eventually they won."

"Okay..." after a while talking, Dimitri suddenly changes the subject.

"You know, this is our first date."

"What? No it's not. What about..." I trail off, trying to thing of another date we have had. "I guess this is our first date after all."

Another bout of comfortable silence later, when I finally realize what he is wearing. And I burst out laughing. I should have noticed it before, since he really couldn't have worn anything fancy, but its just so ironic. He's wearing black sport shorts and a blue tee.

"Why are you laughing?" he interrupts my brief meeting with craziness.

"Sorry, but I just realized what you're wearing and it's just so out if place."

"Need I remind you that you're wearing the same thing?" he asks, laughing. That shuts me up pretty quickly.

About fifteen minutes before I need to leave for class and Dimitri needs to start duty, he suggests we go for walk. I agree. He starts to leave, but I hang back. _Wow, _I think, _He is really not acting like himself today._ "Dimitri, shouldn't we clean this up first?"

"Oh, they also said that they would clean up for us." he says nonchalantly.

_Okay, something is up with him. He usually wouldn't even accept help from royal Moroi, let alone let them clean up our mess._ Not that I would ever say that to his face, of course. So we start walking. Out the gym, in to the woods. He takes me way back, almost to the wards. After a few minutes, I hear rushing water. "What is that?" I ask incredulously. He says nothing, and pulls back a curtain of foliage, like they do in the movies, and reveals a beautiful, sparkling lake. Cliché, right? Oh well.

I walk over to sit on the bank of the lake, and Dimitri follows me. And then a brilliant idea comes to me. "Since we didn't really work out this morning, we need to make it seem like we did."

"Huh?" he looks really confused right now. I should show him what I mean. "Oh no." he says. He must read something in my face that let him know something was up. I reach into the water, and bring a whole bunch into my hand before I splash him with it in his face. The one splash turns out to be a whole water war that ends up with me pushing him into the lake and him pulling me with him. We climb out, dripping wet, and make our way back to the academy. For this one morning, I felt like we're just a normal couple without the challenges we have to face.


End file.
